Kiba's view on romance
by Loki Zentra
Summary: oneshot of kiba and tenten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did, would I be letting you read this for free?

Kiba was bored. He had done absolutely nothing all day. Akamaru was at the vet for a check up and his shots. His sister was taking him, while his mom was away on a mission. So, Kiba was left to stay home. He sighed and looked out the window. He saw Tenten passing his house. Her hair was in her little buns, and her pink shirt was completely clean. Sometimes the fact that girls were so clean all the time amazed him. He wondered what Neji saw in her. He hung out with her all the time, they being in the same team and all, but he did not make a move on her. Was he not interested in her? That would be weird. Tenten was one of those girls that could have any boy she wanted. But the problem was, she did not want anyone. Maybe she wanted Neji. Kiba found himself wondering if she liked him. He shook his head, getting back into the present. Tenten was long gone. He left his thoughts behind him, and went over to see Shino.

Shino was a quiet and antisocial boy from the Aburame clan. I know you know this, but what you do not know is that the little bug container has a big secret. Kiba knew what it was, and Shino would do anything to keep it a secret. If Shino's father knew of his little hobby, Shino would be disowned or sent to a mental hospital. Kiba did not go to the front door, instead he went to the backyard and found Shino and his father looking for bugs for their collections. Kiba had only to say 'Hi Mr. Aburame' and Shino was beside him pulling him to the front yard.

"Good. I got your attention. I need a sparing partner." Kiba said to Shino.

"Well, as much fun as that sounds, I do not have enough Chakra today." Shino said sarcastically.

"How do you not have enough chakra?" Kiba asked, scratching his head.

"I just got back from a mission." That was all Shino was going to let pass from his lips, so Kiba let it slide, and just walked away.

The village was quiet today. Kiba did not know what to think of it. With all of this peace, he thought it would be a good time to meditate. He went to the top of his house, and sat on the roof. Instead of the regular sitting position, Kiba preferred to do his meditating lying down. As he lay there, images started to pop in his head. He saw Tenten undressing. He saw Tenten training. He saw Tenten in yoga class. Tenten swimming. Tenten bathing. Tenten dancing. Tenten reading. Tenten…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba came back to awareness.

Why was he thinking about Tenten so much? He hardly knew her at all. She was even older than him by a year or so. He looked down to the ground, to see Tenten going by his house again. It looked like she doing a jog all around Konoha several times. This time she had her hair down. She had beautiful brown hair, and it was wavy in the slight wind of fall. Kiba found himself staring at her as she turned the corner.

"Why is this happening to me?" He looked to his side, expecting to see Akamaru.

He had forgotten, he was not there. He went back down stairs and sat on the couch. He heard his sister come inside with Akamaru on a leash beside her.

"He is all good." Hana said, as she handed the leash to Kiba. Kiba took Akamaru off the leash, and they both went running down the street.

"It is so nice to have ya back boy!" Kiba said, when they slowed to a walk. Kiba looked up, and saw Tenten was about 10 meters in from of them. He could not help but stare at her butt. Akamaru barked, and Kiba snapped back to life. Tenten turned around at Akamaru's bark and saw Kiba. She smiled, and waved. Kiba waved back. Tenten looked around, and then walked over to them.

"Hello, Kiba-san." Tenten said. She bent down to pet Akamaru. "Hello, Akamaru-san."

"Hello, Tenten-san." Kiba said, and Akamaru barked a hello.

"What are you doing out here so late, it is almost sun down." Tenten asked.

"Well, Akamaru just got back from the vet, and we needed to go for a run." Kiba looked down at Akamaru. He smiled, and looked back to Tenten.

"That is nice." Tenten looked down at her feet. Kiba saw a glint of something in her eye.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Well, there is this boy. I really like him, but I am not sure why. I mean, I barley even know him." Tenten looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked into her eyes too.

"I know what you mean. I have the same problem. I just do not know how to tell the girl. Or how to tell if she even likes me." Kiba did not stop his gaze into her eyes.

"How do I tell?"

"Who in their right mind would pass up a girl like you?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Their eyes were still glued to each other. Before Kiba knew what was going on, he found his head coming closer to Tenten's. He saw Tenten's eyes close, and felt his own doing the same. The sensation when their lips met, was indescribable. It was like a bunch of firecrackers going off in your bedroom at five A.M. It woke him up to see that he had always felt this way for Tenten. Now the only thing he wondered was, how did he not see it.

AN: Wanna know what Shino's secret is? Send me a review saying youdo, and I will send it to you. You must review the story first though!


	2. Read please!

HeY everyone!!!!

I decided to add this on because I feel like I need to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Also, I am getting tired of answering it so here is Shino's secret!

Shino likes to burns ants with his magnifying glass!!! hah!! there it is! Now, go forth and read my other storires pleze. Also, I uppdated my profile for you all!!!!!!!


End file.
